neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Valera Oak III
Valer-il “Valera” Oak III (Val-ERR-ah OKE) is a time traveler, drunkard, adventurer, master archer, and former crew member of the Infinite Horizons company. He is a part-elf ranger from Harvest Eye, Goneril. Aside from periodic recurring appearances in Eon: The Throne of Discord (Fall 2009), Valera is the hero of many of Eon's spin off series, such as Eon: Infinite Horizons (Summer 2008) and Eon: Southern Dreadnought (Winter 2008). __TOC__ Early Days As a mostly human boy growing up in Harvest Eye, Valera learned at a very young age that his elven blood did not leave him with the same constitution as his orcish neighbors. As a result, although he was trained as a champion hunter and woodsman by the legendary Ire-is Glasglow, upon completing his training he spent much of his adult life in the throes of drink. He was soon ejected from Harvest Eye for causing multiple disturbances, including failing to stop a young sorceress named Ariana from sodomizing several members of the town guard. He finds pants uncomfortable, and still prefers the woodsman’s kilt worn “in the traditional fashion, if you know what I mean.” While wondering around the coastal towns near the Rillian Sea after his 23rd birthday near Baldur, Valera found himself in a cheap, rough-and-tumble bar called The Stumbling Duck in Port Brogan, Goneril. While drinking there, he found employment with the crew of the Infinite Horizons under The Dread Pirate Lucy. He became very close friends with his crewmates Lando Jackson, an undead sorcerer, Kruglor, a planeswalking dwarf, and Jaxil Motherfuckin’ Icewinton, a half-orc lumberjack who shared Valera’s hatred for murderous plants and disdain for common pantaloons. Valera may be the only person in the multiverse to actually like Kruglor the Planeshifter. In Eon Valera explored The Hall of Many Things in Malvont City during Eon: Infinite Horizons (Summer 2008) and fought against an army of ghost-cannon smugglers in the Nyasa Civilization on The Southern Continent during Eon: Southern Dreadnought (Winter 2008). He kicked racist, genocidal ass during The Culling and worked his way through The Nautilus in Port Brogan, and even powered through the Negative Energy Realm with Sadzuko Udina during Eon: Into The Dark (Spring 2007), an event that caused him to travel back in time. Twice. Due to his time traveling, there is a chance that at any given point there are more than one versions of Valera adventuring at a single time. Time Paradox Valera is known for his time traveling. He often travels forward in time through frequent drug induced black outs, but has at several points traveled back in time due to the effect of powerful magic. He has even had a few too many drinks and woke up two weeks ago. He could use his knowledge of the future to change things, but since he was pretty drunk at the time his memory is kind of fuzzy. He predicted the Red Plague and the Revolution of 1441, and even procured a magical white stone that, legend tells, would cure the Red Plague if properly applied to an ancient golden disk from the Ruins of Eldergrin. He gave this stone to Jaxil of Icewinton in 1440, and now will do almost anything to get it back so he can find a cure. Category:Player Characters Category:Goneril People